Is Everything Alright?
by xgraciela
Summary: Wilson has appendicitis. House/Wilson friendship. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hi there! After receiving very nice comments on my previous story, I was encouraged to post something else. _

_Here we go! Enjoy : )_

* * *

"Is everything alright doctor?" 

James Wilson was sitting in his office in front of his patient. Mrs. O'Neil was the luckier one. Her cancer hadn't had time to spread. In fact, this was her very last visit to the hospital.

"What? Oh yes, yes I'm fine, thanks" Wilson replied. _What was wrong with him?_ He didn't know. Somehow he felt sick, but it wasn't a reason to over-stress the patient. He took several deep breaths and smiled at her politely.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Mrs. O'Neil was the type of woman, who felt sorry for everyone except herself.

"Yes, I'm sure." he wasn't even lying now. The wave of nausea had gone already.

This time _she_ smiled at him. "Doctor, I won't lie when I say I don't want to see you again!"

Wilson nodded. He was used to this and of course he wished she would be right.

"Goodbye then," he said and offered his hand to her.

* * *

A few minutes later he was alone again in his office, his next patient due to arrive in ten minutes. He picked up the file and frowned. Not a happy one - a cancer of the small intestine and no more than six months to live. 

Wilson had to lay the file down and leaned into his chair when the next wave of nausea hit him. It wasn't as strong as the previous one. He picked up a bottle of water and tried to still his burning stomach with a few gulps.

Just as he put the bottle back down, the door opened without warning. _House._

Wilson sighed. "What do you need? Oh wait, I better ask what do you _want_, shouldn't I?" he wasn't in the mood and his tone of the voice had shown it very well.

House just stared at him a few moments. His friend wasn't usually so unpleasant.

"Hey! What's up? I didn't have time to say anything and I'm unwelcome already? You've hurt my feelings, really." House showed his most wounded face.

"House, I don't have time! Next patient's coming in five minutes. So it's either you tell me what you _didn't _want or shut up and leave." Wilson's voice was rough and he was almost yelling - 'Not good' House thought.

"What are you thinking? I can't just stop by and pay you a visit?" In fact House only wanted Wilson to pay his lunch but he couldn't just say it now and proved that Wilson had been right, could he?

The oncologist calmed down a little. "Okay, of course you can come, but not when I have a patient." This was first time in the whole discussion Wilson rose his head up and actually looked at his friend.

House's diagnostic brain could feel in a second that something was wrong. The younger doctor was pale and his green tie - the one House hated the most - made him even paler.

"So, you've come to see me, right? Something else?" Wilson said when House stayed silent, again in a very non-Wilson tone.

House remained quiet and studied Wilson's pale face more closely. _Was he sweating?_ Wilson was getting irritated by now, so time had come for House to show his cards.

"Okay, you got me. All I want is lunch. You coming?" He said in his most innocent voice.

Just the idea of the food made Wilson sick again. He didn't know which excuse would sound the best. His _unlucky_ patient solved the problem by coming to the door with a questioning face when he saw House leaning on his cane in the middle of the room.

"Everything is fine Mr. Tigers, come in and sit down please." Wilson smiled at him apologetically.

"I...I can wait outside if it's something important."

"No, no, not at all. Dr. House was already leaving." He looked back up at House.

_Yes, sweating._ This time House was sure. He nodded and turned to leave but first of all he leaned down to Mr. Tigers and said to him like to an old comrade. "Hope, your case is not much trouble or serious, you know, because he isn't doing well today" House shook his head conspiratorially and pointed at his friend.

"House! Get out!" shouted Wilson angrily. In the meantime his stomach had calmed down but still, he wasn't in the mood for one of House's jokes.

"You see that? I told you..." House continued his conversation with poor Mr. Tigers.

"HOUSE!" This time the diagnostician left the room.

**_tbc... _**

* * *

**A/N: **_Comments are very encouraging, please keep them coming : )_


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later Wilson found himself knocking on House's glass door. He didn't wait for permission to go in, and stepped inside.

"Busy!" growled House. He didn't even look up to see who had come in. He was much to obsessed with his new computer game.

"House...erm, it's me. I just thought you may want to go for a lunch now," he was speaking unsurely.

"Last time I asked, you weren't much interested," House replied mockingly. Still, he didn't bother to stop playing the game and to look up at his friend.

"Of course I wasn't. I had a patient in case you hadn't noticed." He sounded angry again. He hoped that House wouldn't ask him about his condition. He was feeling great now, the nausea had definitely passed and he was hungry for the first time since the morning.

There was no response from House.

Wilson sighed "Your loss, I'm going alone and if nothing else at least I can eat my food in peace for once. See you later."

He left the room and House frowned. He really wasn't hungry, his leg was killing him and to top it all off, Wilson was total pain in the ass today.

* * *

A couple of days later House's team had a new patient with mysterious illness. Some tests had pointed to a cancer and so this meant that they could use the help of a specialist.

"Cameron, go and find Wilson. Say I need his pretty head again, but make sure he doesn't get all proud of himself like the last time we needed him."

Foreman rolled his eyes.

"What?" Cameron asked, unsure.

"Go!"

She closed her gaping mouth, turned away, and left.

It took only a few minutes and three next optional diagnoses for her to get back from the mission. She wore her 'it's-not-my-fault' face.

"I couldn't find him" Cameron stated. House turned from the white board, facing her with a questioning look.

"He isn't in his office, in the cafeteria, or in the oncology ward. He just isn't anywhere. I asked at the front desk and it seems he hasn't even arrived yet." She seemed to be disappointed from not succeeding in her orders.

"Okay, what are you waiting for? Find Dean or Malcolm. I need an oncologist and our patient doesn't have time to wait 'till our famous Boy Wonder shows up!" House sounded as he usually did when he was annoyed, but deep inside he felt something was wrong.

Cameron left the room again and House checked his watch. Almost noon. This was already the second time this week that James Wilson was late for the work.

_**tbc...**_


	3. Chapter 3

He knew he should have called in to say he was sick. He also knew that he should have let someone to check in on him. However, all he managed to do was lay curled on his side in the bed and pray for the pain to go away.

For the last three days he had been absolutely fine. No pain, no nausea, but now it was all coming back. He thought about what he had eaten, but couldn't think of anything bad. He took a deep breath and shuddered as the pain subsided a little after while. He felt that he was sweating. _Do I have a fever?_ He wasn't sure and the thermometer was too far away.

The beeping from his cell phone brought him back to reality. He moaned and grabbed the phone, which was lying on his bedside table.

"Yes?" It was all he could manage to get out.

"Where the hell are you?"

"House? Is this you?"

"Yes it's me, answer the question!"

"Why? Are you my mum now or what?" Wilson became irritated. His pain has subsided even more and he was starting to feel almost good.

"No, but Cuddy's in a rage that one of her department heads is nowhere to be seen and I don't need her telling me I should call you every five minutes."

"Okay, tell her I'm sorry, I've just...overslept. That's all. I'm coming right now." Wilson replied apologetically.

"You'd better be. I'm hungry already!"

"House!" But only the beeping tone was listening to him.

Wilson frowned and sighed. He _overslept_. It was a lame excuse, but it also probably suited its purpose so, who cared. He bent his knees and dragged them to him. He stayed that way for a few minutes until he was sure, that the pain had gone entirely.

He slowly got up from the bed and shivered. The room wasn't very warm and outside the wind was playing with the snowflakes mixed with rain.

Wilson took a long, hot shower and dressed himself for work. On the way to the hospital he rather didn't think about what had made him so sick. He also didn't want to know what _House_ would do if he found out.

* * *

Wilson found his friend in his office, legs propped on the table. 

"What are you doing here if I may ask?"

"Waiting impatiently for you Sleeping beauty!" House replied in a honey-voice. "What took you so long?" he continued in a harsher tone.

Wilson sighed. "I took a shower, okay? Now could we move you away from my desk so I can sit down and do some work?"

House eyed him suspiciously but didn't move, not even an inch. "You took a shower?"

His friend looked at him sternly. "Yes, you have a problem with that?"

"You're unshaven and your hair is a mess. You were in the bathroom but didn't shave or dry your hair?" House's eyes were piercing him.

Wilson was startled a little and carefully moved his left hand to his chin _Shit_. There was a very small stubble. How could he forget! And let alone his hair...

He had probably already lost this battle but he continued to try. "Uh...the lamp was...not working and I was in a hurry." he mumbled quickly. _Bad_ _alibi_.

House stood up slowly and continued in studying him more closely. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing. I've just told you the lamp--"

"You're lying!"

This angered Wilson a little even though he _was_ actually lying. "What? Oh House, don't be ridiculous! I had a bad morning, that's all and if you want me to buy your lunch, shut up and go, because I have a lot to do." he put his hands on his hips and waited for an answer, eyebrows almost together in one row.

House shook his head but turned and headed to the door. When he was out, Wilson let out a long breath. He was lucky. For his friend a food was more important at this moment.

* * *

In the cafeteria they were sitting at the small table by the wall, so it was very easy for House to steal whatever food from his friend's plate he liked. And Wilson let him do it without comments. Another weird fact, which House put on the list that he had made in his head.

"Have you seen the new nurse from radiology?" House asked.

"No, not yet." Wilson smiled and grabbed his sandwich. He felt good and he was absolutely not interested in the woman House was talking about. He was just grateful, that the pain had left him alone.

He picked his sandwich back up to bite another piece. Suddenly his toast fell down on the plate. Wilson had to make a big effort not to grab his abdomen in front of House.

The pain was radiating from his abdomen and to his back. _Why now?_ He sucked in a deep breath and checked his watch. "Um...I have a meeting in ten minutes. I don't know how I could have forgotten." Wilson had actually no idea what time it was, even though he was still staring at his watch.

"Uh...I must go, sorry" he said quickly and scrambled out of the chair.

House kept his eyes on him while he was leaving the room, then shook his head again and took a hold of Wilson's plate.

Wilson was glad he made it to the men's room in time. He leaned down and let the cold water flow on his face. It helped but spasms in his stomach didn't alleviate.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! The fun only begins...: D 


	4. Chapter 4

The next week passed and Wilson was relatively pain-free. Maybe it really was only colic or something like that, he was telling himself again and again.

He had checked his lymph nodes already and found no swelling. Like an oncologist he naturally assumed every pain or problem could easily be caused by cancer. However, by of self-checking his nodes he didn't take any tests. It should have been done, but Wilson couldn't find the courage to even get his blood tested, let alone telling someone about his 'problem'.

Christmas was coming in less than a week, and people surely had a better job than wasting time with his silly worries; at least that was what he thought as he was driving to the hospital.

It was a special day. He and some colleagues from the oncology ward had been preparing a small party for the children, who weren't lucky enough to get home on the holidays. Just some good food and little presents, it would be a nice afternoon.

Wilson smiled at the thought when the next wave of pain stabbed him. His hand bolted to hold his stomach and to ease the pain a little.

Reflexively he stepped both on the brake and the clutch and jerked the steering wheel to the right. His car obeyed but the driver behind him didn't have enough time to react. There was a dull thud and Wilson felt that his body was moving forward, fast. He hit his head against the steering wheel and then everything went black.

**_tbc..._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey?! Are you alright? Hey!"

Wilson slowly regained consciousness and blinked a few times at the young man.

"What?"

"You halted too suddenly, I didn't have time to do anything" the man replied apologetically.

Wilson blinked even more and then the memory came back. He remembered the pain, but it was gone already. He felt blood running from his left eyebrow and hissed when he touched the spot.

"Yeah...I know, I'm sorry...I'm--"

"It's okay, my car only has a rumpled bumper, but nothing bad" smiled the man.

"Oh...I'm sure my insurance policy will cover it. Wait, I'll give you my card." Wilson mumbled, still a little bit confused. He started to search for his wallet.

"Let it be, it's Christmas, right?" he smiled again. "Do you need anything? I think your front left tire has burst, do you have a reserve?"

Wilson frowned; his spare was gone. He had given it to House a long time ago. "No, I don't think so," he said.

"So, can I bring you somewhere?" offered the man.

"No, no. I mean thanks, but I'll take care of it." Wilson smiled at the other guy for the first time.

"Okay, whatever you want. So...would you mind if I go? Actually, I should have been somewhere already."

"No problem and I'm sorry again, it was all my fault!"

The man nodded. "Merry Christmas!" He sat back into his car and drove away.

Wilson checked his watch. He still had at least an hour, but he knew his car wouldn't be much useful. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone, then dialed House.

* * *

It took only about fifteen minutes for House to get to his friend. He parked his car on the side of the street and hurried to Wilson's Volvo.

"What the hell were you doing? I thought you said nothing was wrong on the phone." he eyed Wilson suspiciously.

"It's nothing really" replied his friend quickly and tried to fight House's hand away from his forehead. "You don't need to do this, I'm okay. I just need the ride."

"Yes I know and then you can pass out somewhere away in silence." House said caustically.

Wilson's face changed into one big question mark. However, his patience stopped when his friend started to check the small laceration again.

"House, can we just go? I want to be in the hospital to catch the party. I promised I would be there."

House examined his forehead another few seconds and when he was sure nothing was wrong with Wilson's head, he nodded. "So what are you waiting for!? Move your large ass up from that seat and go!" he grabbed his cane, which was leaning against the Volvo and headed to the other car.

Wilson sighed, locked up his car and followed him. He would call the towing service later.

* * *

Once in the hospital he changed his clothes. House cursing all the time about Wilson's irresponsibility and carelessness, but this sort of concern was only faked and they both knew it. Then House insisted on putting some plaster on Wilson's forehead.

"You're going to scare these poor children!"

"Maybe you want to come with me?" Wilson suggested to him.

"What for?" House snapped.

"I don't know, maybe to be nice for once, or just for fun. Take your pick."

House considered it for a moment. "Okay, tell your bald kids that uncle Greg will come."

"I always knew you had a heart," smiled Wilson.

"Who's speaking about the heart, I just thought there might be some food!" said House and left the room.

Wilson grinned anyway.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

**_A/N: _**Happy new year!! 


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon was great and everyone was really enjoying it. Christmas carols were playing a little bit too loudly, but nobody cared.

Even House seemed pleased. He was nibbling some delicious cake and was in a live discussion about game-boys with a little girl. Some nurses were singing with other children.

Wilson was playing chess with a little, slender boy. House noticed with pleasure that his friend had already lost the third game in a row. He grinned and turned back to his little lady.

In an omnipresent hustle nobody noted that Wilson had quickly backed out of the room. When House turned his head to see if he'd lost for the fourth time, his friend was nowhere to be seen.

House slowly got up and pushed one nurse, who was standing nearby, towards the little girl. He, himself, limped to the chess-master boy.

"Hey, I'm Greg. Can you tell me something?" he asked the boy carefully.

The lad nodded eagerly.

"Okay. The guy, who was playing with you, where did he go?" House tried hard to sound casual.

The boy thought for a moment "He said I can't tell anybody," he answered seriously.

House sighed. This wasn't good. "Look, it's a game. He hid himself and I have to find him, so would you help me _please_?" He eyed him hopefully.

The kid shook his head. "Sorry, I promised I wouldn't tell you!"

House suddenly wished to be skillful with children.

"I know, but he could be sick and I need to--" He wanted to try it this way but then something popped up in his mind. "Forget it...," he searched for something and fished a red lollipop from his pocket. "Here, it'll be yours if you tell me everything." It was his last chance, and House hoped that the child would be materialistic.

His heart sped up when the boy nodded and took his prize.

"So?" House asked carefully.

"I think he was sick even though he said he wasn't. He must have gone somewhere and he told me not to worry. He'll come back later." The kid nodded and tore off the wrapping on the lollipop.

"Thanks." House smiled slightly and headed to the door as fast as he could.

* * *

Once he was in the corridor he thought for a moment where could Wilson be. Then his eyes spotted on the men's room's door.

He entered the bathroom and heard the sound of vomiting immediately. He shuddered at the noise and decided to lean on the wall while waiting for Wilson to get out.

It was ten minutes before the stall door was opened and Wilson stepped out, looking terrible.

"What's wrong!? And don't tell me everything is alright!" started House.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks for reviews, especially for the very nice one from_ regnerischhimmel_ ! You made my day : )_


	7. Chapter 7

Wilson didn't say anything. He just made his way slowly towards the washbowl and cleaned up his face.

He straightened up and shook his head. "I have no idea."

"That's insane. Come on! Let me check you." House stretched out his hands to his friend. However, Wilson jumped away from the touch.

"No!" he yelled.

"Wilson! Don't be like these children I'm gonna check you and now!" House sounded irritated.

"No, you're not! With _no idea_ I meant that I don't know what I've eaten that could have been so bad for me. It's probably something from the cafeteria and it just wanted out. I'm good now, believe me." Wilson answered quickly and turned away to leave.

"Wilson!" House shouted and hooked his cane around Wilson's arm so he couldn't move. "Don't be an idiot and let us do some tests. If it's nothing, then you'll be relieved." _And me too_. House thought.

"That's what you've always wanted, right? Doing all this invasive tests on me to prove what? That I'm dying? I said no! You won't touch me and neither will your team." Wilson was yelling and with a closer look House could tell that he was shaking too.

He sighed. "Wilson--" his voice was calmer now.

But his friend was already out of the small room.

* * *

House didn't try to chase after him. Instead, he leaned on the sink and thought about Wilson's symptoms for a while. It wasn't making much sense. And of course his friend was worried to do some tests, it really could be something serious but neither of them could be sure without them. 

"Damn!" House slammed the porcelain with his hand and then left the room as well.

He came back to the party. Everything seemed normal and fine, except Wilson was not there.

The little boy waved at him with the lollipop and smiled.

House had no reason to stay there. He turned and left, heading for Wilson's office. _You won't escape so easily._

"Wilson, stop this and--" he opened the door and saw only darkness. His friend evidently hadn't even locked up his office.

House found the switch and blinked several times as the light filled the room. Wilson's coat was gone and his lab coat was hanging politely on the peg. He had probably left the hospital already.

House sighed and pulled out his phone to press button number two - speed dial.

Only Wilson's voicemail echoed in his ear.

* * *

Christmas was nearing quickly and Wilson did his best to avoid House for the past few days, even though he had been feeling good. No one from House's team saw him in the bathroom for a suspiciously long time and he was eating regularly, from what House could tell from his secret observations.

The day before Christmas Eve, when he expected it the least, Wilson showed up in House's office.

"Hey," greeted Wilson.

His friend raised his eyes from the screen but didn't say anything, so Wilson continued.

"I...I wanted to apologize for my...for what I said in the rest room." He started slowly and carefully.

House was listening but didn't say a word and that was driving Wilson crazy.

"I appreciate your _concern_ but I'm alright, okay?" he said almost pleadingly.

"You can't be sure."

"Yes, I can. No more nausea. It was just some rotten food, really."

House nodded slowly. "If you think so," he sighed.

Wilson smiled. Now the second task from his mission came. "Erm...I thought you may want to go somewhere for a dinner tomorrow evening." He eyed House questioningly.

He smirked. "You're asking me on a date?"

"House! Don't be ridiculous. I just want to apologize, nothing more."

House leaned in his chair and sighed. "All the restaurants will be full of strange people, you know. Christmas and this whole circus."

"House, you think that everyone except _yourself _is strange. So do you want to go or not?"

"Why can't you just come to me and cook something, it would be nice evening" House added jokingly.

Wilson frowned. "Why should I come to you?"

"Well, I assume your hotel room doesn't have a very big kitchen, but I could be wrong."

His friend sighed. "Ok, Ok, I'll come over. But the only thing you want me for is to clean up your mess and fill up your stomach."

"You can fill yours as well" House replied innocently.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks to reviewers, comments are love: ) _


	8. Chapter 8

Wilson came back about four o'clock the next day. He was welcomed with a great mess just everywhere and sighed. It was already a long time since he stayed with his friend - the apartment had looked normal those days.

"House, you're still like a child," he said as he picked up a rumpled shirt from the floor and tossed it in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm glad to see you too," House answered but didn't turn his head from the TV screen.

Wilson shook his head and headed towards the kitchen with two bags of groceries, which he'd brought with him.

Two hours later the apartment was looking normal again. There was even candy on the coffee table. House tried to protest but Wilson insisted on it. The turkey was in the oven and two plates with potatoes and vegetables were already prepared. The bottle of champagne was cooling down in the fridge.

"House, be useful and prepare at least the glasses of wine."

The older man sighed and stood up from the couch to fill the order. Meanwhile, Wilson took the turkey out and sliced two large fillets and then arranged them down on the plates.

He didn't bother with asking if House wanted to eat in the kitchen or on the couch and brought the plates to the living room. The glasses were already filled with sparkling liquid.

"So Marry Christmas or _Happy Hanukkah_?" House asked mockingly while holding the glass. He knew how Wilson hated him making fun of his faith.

However, this time his friend only smiled and picked up his glass as well.

House took a bite of the meal. It was delicious. For a while they were eating in the silence, which was suddenly disturbed by Wilson dropping his cutlery to the floor and curling into a ball. The fork would leave a pretty big bruise on his right knee.

"What--" House quickly put down his knife and fork and turned to his friend.

Wilson was curled tightly and resting his head on his knees. Only quiet whimpers were leaving his mouth.

"Wilson! What's wrong? Hey!" House put his hand on his friend's arm and tried to uncurl him.

There was no response except Wilson shivering under the touch.

"I thought you were alright?" House tried to say it bitingly but he failed absolutely.

After an aimless attempt at uncurling his friend he stood up. Then he came limping from the other side and guided Wilson down to the couch, so he was lying on his right side, but still curled together.

"Come on! Straighten up."

"No, I...can't," hissed Wilson.

"Of course you can," House insisted.

Meanwhile the pain had subsided a little and Wilson allowed himself to stretch out.

"Good. Lay still, it's gonna be ok" House pulled out Wilson's shirt from his trousers and rolled it up softly.

"No...," sobbed Wilson and shoved House's hand away.

"What's wrong with you? Listen, I need to check you whether you want me to or not. So stop being an idiot and let me do it."

Wilson sniffed and lowered his hand resignedly.

"Where does it hurt the most?" House asked carefully.

"Everywhere," piped his friend.

"Wilson!"

"Right abdomen, lower."

At first, House only nodded but then something popped up in his mind. He pressed one exact spot on his friend's belly and Wilson cried out from the pain.

"You really _are_ an idiot. It's _appendicitis._ How could you not recognize it?"

Wilson blinked a few times. "You--- sure?" he stuttered.

House sighed. "Of course! Try to get up! We're going to the hospital." He was met with panicked eyes.

"Please, House, no. It's _Christmas Eve._ I don't want to go to the hospital." He was pleading in a low voice and House felt like he was handling a small child again.

"You're insane? You want it to rupture? You want peritonitis?"

Wilson sniffed quietly. "Sometimes it goes away on its own, doesn't it?"

"Yep, but you've proven me that this is not the case," replied House.

The younger man turned his head away and House sighed. "What can I do with you!?" he frowned and sighed. "Ok, lie still. I'll be right back."

House limped away and came back with a bowl of hot water and a washcloth.

"Here, put it on." He handed him the towel.

Wilson obeyed and was grateful that he did. The hot cloth felt good and the pain slowly subsided even more. "Thanks" he mumbled and closed his eyes exhaustedly.

House smiled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You think you can get up?" he asked almost softly.

Wilson opened his eyes again and looked at him questioningly.

"Don't stare like that. You need to lie down. Come on, I know a good place," House smirked.

"And where will _you_ sleep?"

House thought for a moment "I've always wanted to stay awake on Christmas Eve and wait for Santa. You know, reindeers and all that stuff."

It provoked a grin on Wilson's face and he started to rise up.

"Hey. Slowly, okay?"

Wilson nodded and scrambled to his feet.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

_**A/N: **Yay! The diagnosis is here! We're very slowly nearing the end. Please keep me updated what do you think : )_


	9. Chapter 9

In the bedroom House managed to strip his friend down to his shorts and tossed a T-shirt at him.

"How's the pain?"

"Bearable, thanks."

"And nausea? Should I bring the basin?"

Wilson shook his head. House nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. His friend lowered himself carefully onto the pillow.

"If you let me to check you a week ago, you wouldn't have ended up like this."

Wilson sighed. His appendix had evidently the same view as House.

"Get some sleep. But remember, you get worse and we're leaving!"

The younger man didn't answer.

"You want some water?"

"It would be nice."

House was back almost immediately with a full glass. "Here." He put it on the bedside table and turned to leave.

"House?" The older man stopped in his tracks and turned back.

"Thank you and sorry for...everything" Wilson managed to get out of himself.

"Go to sleep or Santa won't bring you anything" House smirked and left. It was only a few minutes before Wilson was in a slumber.

* * *

Several hours later House was snoring quietly, having asleep to some stupid TV show. He had surprisingly cleaned up the dishes and changed into his night suit.

He was awoken by a soft rumble coming from the bedroom. _Or was it whimpering?_ Slowly he sat up and gulped down one Vicodin. His leg wasn't enjoying the change from the bed to the couch. He waited for the pill to kick in and then scrambled to his feet.

When he came closer to his bedroom he was sure it _was_ whimpering.

Once inside, he switched on the lamp on the small table. Wilson squinted at the light.

"Wilson?" he asked, but didn't get any response. Instead, the whimpering continued.

House lowered himself onto the bed and put his hand to Wilson's forehead. He was burning up.

"You have a fever!"

He threw the blanket back and placed his hand gently on his friend's stomach. It was burning as well. Wilson shuddered.

"Your appendix has ruptured! We need to get you to the hospital before the sepsis spreads." House cursed himself for allowing his friend to stay at home. Now Wilson was practically fighting for his life.

He called 911. He thought about dialing the hospital as well but then he realized that except for some emergency staff there would be no one competent on the Christmas Eve shift. House hoped that the appendectomy wouldn't be much trouble for one of those young irresponsible surgeons.

His friend whined beside him.

"Hold on, okay?"

Wilson shut his eyes sharply, grabbed thoughtlessly at House's hand and squeezed it firmly, as the pain stabbed him into his stomach. "I'm scared," he whispered in a feverish tone.

House looked at him uncomprehendingly. "What? You're a doctor and you're scared of such a banal surgery?"

Wilson sniffed again and turned his head away, still holding House's hand.

"Sorry..." House sighed. "You'll be alright, okay?" he spoke softer this time. It calmed Wilson slightly, but his grip was still strong.

"You...want me to go with you?" asked House carefully and Wilson nodded almost unnoticeably and closed his big dark eyes.

House squeezed his hand quickly for the first time. Then he smirked. "But promise you won't have any complications."

_**tbc...**_

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope, this isn't too much fluffy for you. And I really don't care if it's a little bit OOC - Wilson is just so sweet when he's scared! Thanks to all of you, who are reviewing!! Comments are my energy : ) _


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to the hospital was quick. House was glad that some people actually _were_ working even on Christmas Eve.

Wilson was still extremely pale, but he was on antibiotics and pain meds so even House was relieved and let the EMTs do their job.

The hospital corridors were mostly empty - just some night nurses quietly doing their duty. It was weird. House had never been in the hospital on Christmas night and he could bet that Wilson had not either. Everything seemed somehow magical.

They prepared Wilson quickly. He was hooked on the IV fluids and looked very vulnerable in his white hospital gown and lying under sterile sheets. He wasn't unconscious, so a visible fear lay on his face, which was still wet from the sweat caused by the fever. He studied the cool sterile room with his eyes. _Where is House? He promised to go with me._

Then finally he saw a figure limping slowly towards his side. House in scrubs was weird but anyway, he felt _safer _now.

"Dr. Wilson, please count backwards from ten," the nurse said as she administered some drugs into his IV.

His friend gave him a strange-looking, but somehow encouraging glare.

"Ten, nine, eight, se- - ven...," the last thing he saw was the fluorescent lamp on the ceiling.

House stayed, because he had promised it and because even the bastard in him felt sympathy with the other man. However, it wasn't easy. He had already seen hundreds of operations but Wilson's sleeping face on the table was something different. And so when the surgeon sewed up the incision and thanked his team for the co-operation, House was glad it was over and without problems.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Wilson decided to wake himself up. His fever was already down due to the antibiotics and he felt much better.

He stirred, opened his eyes and smiled when he found House slumped in the chair, sleeping.

He tried to make himself comfortable, but hissed from the pain, which shot from his lower abdomen immediately through his entire body. This rustle woke up House, who groaned and stretched his legs.

It took a moment until he realized that Wilson was actually _looking_ at him.

"Hey," Wilson said weakly.

"Bad news," House said dramatically, and Wilson looked at him with alarmed face.

"You missed Santa again!" House smirked.

Wilson grinned.

"But he left something here for you." He bent down and picked up a small thing wrapped in the most horrible paper in the world. He handed it to his friend.

Wilson was stunned. House was giving him a present? He played with the thing in his non-IV hand and finally removed the covering. A broad smile appeared on his face when he found a small 'travel' chess game inside.

**_The end._**

_**

* * *

**__A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope it was worth of it! All final reviews (even flames) would be nice and welcome: )_


End file.
